Revealed Secret
by Dreamix Fairy
Summary: Took place at star season, after ep 190. Minako saw Three Lights and have a little chat, hoping they can change their point of view of Usagi. -My first ever story


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and the other characters.**

This story took place at the stars season, after ep 190.

This story is just my imagination. I just hope you'll like it. Base on Sailor moon crystal and the old version.

It's evening, cold air is like needles hitting Minako's face. She signed. The past few days memories are flowing in to her head. She couldn't stop thinking why the Starlights hate them, the Earth senshi. How could Healer said _Bad things are happening to them because of you!!_ WHY!!! WHY!!! She shook her head, Usagi is really depressed, she is innocent, she has nothing to do with Seiya's injury.

Thinking at this point, made her even angrier, she kicked a small rock with all her might, keeping her face down, not aware of three people coming towards her. She saw three people and about to run into them, she looked, her face was shocked. Three Lights look at her, shocked. But then they decided to pass her.

 _Why, when I have such mess in my head, they have to appear._ She knew they pass her so she turned around.

" Stop right there!" She yelled at them. Three Lights immediately stop, but they could feel something is not right with her voice, there is a hint of sadness, which is a rare thing that the smiling, energetic, idol-chaser blond would be.

" What is it Aino-san?" Taiki asked coldly

She signed, her voice are like whispering, " I... I wish you... can change your point of view of us, we don't really cause bad things to happen to you. Please... Usagi-Chan is really depressed. I don't want to see her like that... I felt... I felt USELESS!!!!"

" You earthlings have a far too peaceful life," Yaten replied coldly," You don't understand the feeling of losing your own planet, seeing people who you love die in front of you?!" Yaten apparently yelled at the last sentence. He wanted to continue but was stopped by Seiya, who put his hand out to silence him.

" Seiya..." Yaten could not finish when Seiya pointed at Minako, who is now clenching her fists, her expression... was hard to describe. Yaten has never saw that blond is acting like that. Silvery tears are coming down on her face, she is trembling, not because of cold, it's about her past memories. Yaten's word has made her remember the battle she had with Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia (sorry forget how to spell ) The battle, which made her lost everything, except her memories.

" I.. I hate to disappoint you guys, but, we never have a peaceful life," she said, softly. " We had gone through a lot, we pretended to let you say about our so-called peaceful life, but deep down, we felt pain. We intend not to say it because it'll disappoint Usagi-Chan, you know how emotional she can be."

" You know that feeling?" Seiya ask, although he think it is impossible.

" Ya, more then that." She wiped her tears, leaned against a pole and continued, " I know you had suffered a lot, we all know that feeling, we're have the similar story, but ours... far more... far more painful than yours!"

Three Lights are a bit shock when they hear she say something like that. " Like how?"

Minako intend to advoid Seiya's question," Hey, think about it, when you found your long lost princess and Galaxia is defeated, you go back on your planet what are you going to do?"

" Rebuild," Yaten said simply, " why?"

Minako left a bitter laugh. " You guys are really lucky, I wish I have the same life as you, too bad, for us, our planet, destroyed is destroyed."

" What?! Having your planet destroyed is lucky? Our life is lucky?!" Taiki nearly yelled.

" Think about it," she said calmly," you survived in a battle, then what it is over, you can rebuild your planet, restore like what it once was, save people, how great is that!"

" I don't get it..." Seiya ask.

" Let me ask you guys a question, answer it honestly!" She said in a serious tone.

" What?!" Asked an annoyed Yaten.

" Have you died before?!" She ask sternly.

" Hell no, of course not!" Yaten said.

" What do you mean, Aino-San" Taiki asked.

" YOU THINK YOUT ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO HAVE GONE THROUGH THOSE?! We, suffered, far more than you, we suffered death, not once." Her voice softened after the last sentence.

" Then, twice?" Seiya ask.

She nodded.

" That means this is your third life?" Taiki ask.

She nodded again.

" I...I don't believe this!" Yaten said.

" My birth planet, Venus and Moon has been destroyed, even after millions and millions years, it still can't be revived, I remembered, in that battle, no one survived, like every single person, including the Prince of Earth, the Monn Queen and Princess too. We failed, as the princess's guardians, we failed to protect her."

A single tear fell down to her face. That test refelected by the moonlight shone like silvery pearl. Only Yaten noticed it, its pure pain, he could sense. He felt a little guilty when he think of himself being rude sometimes, thought himself has gone through a lot but someone out there gone thorough more and that person appears to be stronger than everyone.

" Well, at least your princess is out there waiting for you to find her, she's alive and strong, not us, before, in that battle, I saw my princess kill herself ( based on Sailor Moon Crystal ), I couldn't do anything, I am dying..." her voice lowered.

No one said a word for a few minutes. Until Seiya spoke. " You are telling me...your princess killed herself?"

She nodded.

" No way! Why?" Asked Taiki.

" Because the sword is going for her and the Prince of earth protected her, and due to loss of her love, she killed herself too."

Again, silence.

" Our planet, the Moon, well, when you see it Ina picture, it is full of rocks, holes, and ruins of Silver Millennium. From what I remembered, it wasn't always like that, it has a beautiful garden, luxurious roses," she signed," but not now."

" Well we were sorry how we acted, but we just suffered a lot so..." Minako interrupted Seiya.

" Don't be, just don't tell anyone, especially Usagi-Chan about this," she continued," interesting fact, we the Princess's guardians are princesses."

" Wait, WHAT?!" Yelled Yaten, causing Minako to chuckle.

" Aino-San, that means you are Princess of Venus?" Taki asked, not believing what he just heard.

" Hai," Minako chanted.

" Well, should we be bowing to your highness?" Seiya asked.

" That won't be necessary," Minako said.

" By the way, I am glad to fill you in our past, please don't be too mean sometimes, and remember you are the chosen one to be a Sailor senshi, because you have the power."

" You spoke too easy, Aino-San," Taki took a deep breath and continued," Galaxia is a really tough enemy."

" No, I do not, I just know we will beat Galaxia," she said confidently.

" How can you be so sure?" Yaten asked.

" Because the future does exist," she replied.

" Wha...how do you know?" Seiya asked.

"Well, I have been to the future before,"

" My, you have something we cannot underestimate you guys," Yaten said while shaking his head.

" Ya, well it's late, hope to see you all soon, and please do t hate us anymore, good luck in your idol business. Ja ne!" She said cheerfully while turning her head, and walk away. Her smile is fake, only Yaten knew, he don't know why, but he became more curious to her.

The three teen idols look as Minako's shadow vanished then turn around and left, they didn't speak to each other throughout the whole journey.

Well this is the end of the story, hope you will enjoy it, its a little weird although I do t know why but whatever. This is my first story anyways. Bye bye!! : )

See everyone in the next update, I'll see how this story goes, then I'll update more.


End file.
